User blog:SoloStar2/Locked Article Access (and maybe other things?)
Yo! Here's an idea, although I know this here is possibly going to be controversial to some of you, but it's a thought I've had for a long time now, a way which may enable the wiki to get a solid hold on power stackers and power stacking, both of which are becoming problems to how we present ourselves as a community—in just my opinion, of course. This isn't an issue that's exclusive to characters from certain clans either: element/KG spammers have been running as rampant as ever, but now the presence of jutsu spammers happens to be something we're having to contend with as well. Spamming normal B-D ranked techniques would be weird, but in no way problematic—the issue in my eyes comes when A-S rankers are spammed. Signature techniques as well. You get the drift. Simple suggestion here: can we officially enforce something to make it even harder for people to gain access to locked articles? An easy way of doing so would be a compulsory Q&A to determine the validity of a request, as has been suggested numerous time since no chat by other users. Right now it's at a point where you could ask for something, and get it. Especially new users. If that's so, it's kinda against the point of locking the page in the first place. Of course, some admins have already decided to crack the whip on locked page appeals, but just for uniformity's sakes. Also to the more radical part of my idea: let's extend this enforcement to custom infoboxes as well. Of course the whole purpose of a custom infobox has always been to give people the freedom to put in what they want without having to go through the process of requests and all, but again, if the whip is to be cracked, it should be done without exception (again, in my opinion). Now, I feel this should be especially enforced in the case of new users (I'll let you, the public, openly define how long it takes to step out of the 'new user' bracket), and also in the case of certain users on site who take powerstacking to whole other levels. Bottom line, discretion should be given to the admins, who'll be deciding whether or not to grant said techniques, depending on how satisfied they are with the answer. So this blog is to roughly just see if there are any of you who support the essence of this idea, or if you have anything else to add to it. I know I'm not an admin and it may be weird seeing this kind of blog pop up from me, but I think it's necessary that for starters, this idea at least should be brought forward—so that I can see how people react to this, and how to better improve it. And people are bound to disagree here, no problem. Just wanna see all sides, all angles. As a Hunter-nin I feel that I have to at the very minimum, do something to contribute in terms of article quality, and even though I have no way of knowing how effective this will be, I think I owe it to myself to find out. Is this considered elitist? Is it Apping v2? Infringing freedoms? What exactly is freedom? Or should we all just scrap this and simply ignore controversial characters? I dunno, wanna hear it from y'all. So whether for, against, let's just see how it pans out in the comments. Category:Blog posts